Bundle
by MazzaRedd
Summary: Jean gets pregnant. This is my first fan fic, please RR


Title: Bundle

Author: Marianne

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Jean gets pregnant.

Disclaimer: X-Men belong to Marvel. I don't own them L 

Scott peacefully slept, dreaming of Jean again. It was a quiet Saturday morning, which was rare round here. The peacefulness shattered when Jean came bursting through Scott's door which caused him to jump right out of bed.

"Scott, oh Scott." Jean said tears running down her face.

Scott ran over to her, "Jean what's wrong?" His face was full of concern. His hands on her shoulders holding her tight.

She looked at him. "I'm three weeks late." 

Scott looked confused. "For what?"

"My period Scott!" She shouted. She turned round and closed the door not wanting anyone to hear. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

"Does this mean…you're pregnant?"

She looked at him uneasily. "Maybe, I haven't done a test yet."

"How could this happen, we were careful, I mean we've only had sex once."

"Still enough to get pregnant."

"But we used protection."

"Condoms aren't always effective Scott." She walked over to his bed and sat down. "I don't even know if I am. But if I am Scott I'm not having an abortion. I can't do that."

"I'm not asking you to have an abortion."

"Scott, Ill understand if you don't want to be the father."

"Hey we both did this so I'm here with you all the way." He sat beside her and put his arm round her. She lay her head on his chest and started to cry again. "Will you come to the pharmacy with me?"

"Yes, I'll do anything you want?" They remained like that for an hour. Not speaking. The silence faded out as the other students woke up.

Scott sat in Jean's room, anxiously waiting to see if he would be a father. His question was about to be answered as Jean came into the room. Scott stood up straight away. "Well?"

She looked at him and slowly nodded. She started to cry and he wrapped his arms round her. "It'll be okay. I'm here for you always."

*****************************************************

2 Months Later

It was a few days after Christmas. Students were coming back from a week's vacation. Scott greeted Jean at the front door with a kiss. "Merry Christmas." He said.

She smiled at him. "Merry Christmas." He put his hand on her stomach which made her smile grow wider. They had both grown to be really excited about having the baby. It was all they talked about to each other. 

"Are we going to tell them?" He asked, as no one in the institute knew Jean was pregnant. Not even Xavier.

"Yeah wait till I get unpacked okay?" He nodded.

"Come on Amara, just one kiss." Bobby said. "That can be your Christmas present for me."

"Who said I was getting you a present." Amara replied laughing. The rest of the younger students laughed along with her.

"Did you tell your parents?" Scott asked as the walked up to Jean's room.

"Yeah, obviously they were shocked at first but they respect my decision."

"Are they mad at me?"

"Scott they're not mad at you, well maybe they are a bit but not just you. Me too. It was both of us. So stop blaming yourself."

"Yeah I know but usually the girl's parents get mad at the guy who got their daughter pregnant."

"But not all parents know that the guy wants to be the father and will do a great job."

"You really think I'll make a good dad?" He said as Jean sat on the bed. "I mean I don't know anything about kids."

She took his hand and looked at him. "You'll be a great Dad." 

"You'll be a great mother." He said sitting down beside her. She smiled at him. "So you have a good time?"

"Kind of. I didn't tell my parents till yesterday. I wanted you to be there with me." He put his arm round her. "I missed you so much, every time I thought of the baby I thought of you."

"I missed you to, more than you could imagine." He kissed her head. 

"Scott, I want to tell them now. I want to get it out in the open." 

"Yeah Lance, I like it. It's beautiful, thank you." Kitty said looking at the bracelet Lance had bought her. "Do you like the jacket? I thought since its winter you would need a warm one. So you wanna meet up tomorrow? Ok three it is, Bye." She put the phone down just as Scott and Jean entered.

"Excuse me everyone." Scott shouted over the crowd and they started to quiet down.

Jean looked at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. Then she spoke to the crowd. "Well me and Scott have an announcement to make." Scott took her hand and she looked at Xavier as she said, "I'm pregnant."

The students had shocked looks on their faces. No one said anything. Logan was standing behind them. He hated awkward silence so he went over to the couple. "Congratulations." 

Scott and Jean smiled at him and Xavier wheeled over. "Well this comes as a surprise."

"Yeah I know Professor. We didn't plan this, we don't know what happened, and we understand if you're dissa…."

"You'll make great parents." Xavier said. "And I'm not disappointed in you. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Jean turned her head to the crowd. "This obviously wasn't planned and we made a mistake. But me and Scott decided to have this baby and we're very happy about it."

"Congratulations." Kurt said and hugged them. Then everyone started congratulating them.

It was 2am. Scott and Jean were still up with Xavier, Ororo, Hank, Kitty and Kurt. They shared jokes and stories. "What names have you thought of?" Kitty asked.

"I think it's a bit to soon to think of names." Jean said. "We don't even know the sex yet."

"Huh, no not yet." Kurt said wakening from his sleep. The group laughed.

"I think we should all get some sleep. It has been an eventful day." Xavier said.

"Yes I agree." Hank said as he got up. "Good night."

"Come on Kurt, before we have to carry you to bed." Kitty said.

"No need." Suddenly they both vanished.

"Well goodnight Charles." Ororo said then turned round to Scott and Jean. "Goodnight Mom and Dad." They laughed and Ororo hugged them. "I'm proud of both you. You need anything, just ask."

"Thanks Ororo." Jean said and Ororo went upstairs.

"Professor can we ask you something?" Scott asked.

"Of course."

"Well although the baby will have a granddad, we would like you to be a granddad for it too." Scott said. "Please?"

Xavier smiled. "Well this is a great honour. Of course I will."

"Thanks Professor." They both said. "Goodnight." They turned to go upstairs.

"Scott, Jean." They turned round. "You will be great parents." They smiled at him, then at each other. Scott took her hand and they continued upstairs.

"Do you think we should ask Ororo and Logan to be Aunt and Uncle?" Jean asked but before Scott could answer she said. "Scott you haven't told Alex."

"Shit, I knew I had to do something. I'll need to phone him tomorrow. I think Ororo would love to be Aunt again." They reached Jean's room. "Logan as an Uncle. Of course I would love that but I don't know if he likes babies."

"Well maybe he has a soft spot for them."

"Hopefully. Well better let you get to bed. It's been a long day and you need all the rest you can get." He kissed her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Scott started to walk away. "Scott." He turned round. "Would you stay with me tonight?"

He smiled "Sure"

"Hey sleepy heads." Logan shouted through Jean's door. "You getting up?"

"Yeah," Jean replied. "Just give us a minute and we'll be down." She heard Logan's footsteps fade away.

"Doesn't anybody sleep around here, it's only nine o'clock." Scott said.

"Hey just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean he'll go soft on us."

"Suppose you're right, he'll probably make it harder for me in the Danger Room as punishment."

"What punishment?"

"Well, Logan was the one that taught the guys sexual education, and I completely ignored it."

"You didn't ignore it, you used protection. It just didn't work." Jean said trying to reassure him. "So lets go downstairs and ask a little favour from Logan and Ororo."

"I bet you ten bucks it's a girl." Bobby said to Berserker.

"That all you got, I bet twenty bucks it's a boy." Berserker replied.

"I bet you thirty it's got Jean's powers." Jamie interrupted.

"You don't count." Bobby and Berserker said.

"Morning guys." Kitty said as Scott and Jean entered the breakfast area.

"Morning." Scott said. Jean looked at the food and her face went pale. 

"I'll be right back." She ran to the nearest bathroom and Scott went after her.

"Thank god I'm not her." Kitty said.

"You think yourself, some of us can't have children." Rogue replied.

"I'm sorry Rogue, I wasn't thinking."

"Jean, you ok, you need anything?" Scott asked from outside the bathroom.

"I'm fine Scott, Go have some breakfast, I'll be there soon." 

Scott walked back into the breakfast area. "Is she alright Scott?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah she's fine just morning sickness." Scott said as he sat down at the table.

"So you guys sharing a room now?" Evan asked.

"No." 

"Then why were you in her room all night."

"Cause she wanted me there, we are going out you know. She is the mother of my child. You got a problem with that?" Scott said with much anger in his voice. The whole room was staring at Scott as his eyes were locked with Evans. "Evan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I'm just tired." Evan released the breath that he didn't realise he was holding.

"Yeah I'm sorry to man, I shouldn't question you on your personal life." They smiled at each other and the room slowly came back to life.

"I thought it was the woman who took the mood swings." Bobby whispered to Berserker.

Jean walked into the room and sat beside Scott and he put his arm round her. "Hey feeling any better?" 

"Yeah a bit." She smiled at him. "When are you phoning Alex?"

"Right after breakfast. You know I don't think having Alex as an Uncle is a good idea, I mean he'll probably tie the baby to a board and teach it to surf."

Jean laughed. "I think Alex can be mature if you ask him nicely."

"Like you guys are so perfect for each other." Kitty said. "I mean you're so, like, in love." The whole room turned silent and looked at Kitty.

"Thanks." Was all Scott could manage to say. But that didn't stop the staring and Kitty was going red.

"Ehh….I'm going to phone Todd, I mean Lance." Kitty ran out the room. The group laughed and returned to eating. 

"I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back soon." Logan said as he stood up. He nodded to Xavier and walked away. 

Jean nudged Scott. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Go ask him."

Scott got up and went after Logan. "Hey Logan can I ask you something?" He shouted as Logan was heading out the front door.

"Make it quick kid, I got to be somewhere."

"Well you know Alex is the only family I have left and he's going to be the baby's uncle." Logan nodded. "Well you're like family to me, like," He was going to say a Dad, but no one could ever replace his father. "You're like the older brother I never had and I would like you to be part of the baby's life. Would you be a second uncle to it?"

"Yeah okay kid but don't expect me to baby-sit." Scott had a disappointed look on his face. "Okay, okay, but only if it's sleeping." Scott smiled and Logan smiled back at him.

"Thanks Logan." Scott started to walk back to the breakfast area.

"Hey Scott." Scott looked at him. "You'll be a great father but it doesn't mean I'm going soft on you, well I'll let you have some days off, but only if you're helping Jean." Logan smiled at him. "See you in a bit."

Scott returned to the breakfast where everyone was starting to clear up. "Hey what did he say?" Jean asked when he sat down.

"He said yes but he'll only baby-sit if the baby's asleep."

"Baby-sit? Now that's a surprise, I wouldn't expect him to baby-sit at all."

"I know I was shocked too."

"So guess we should go ask Ororo now?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe this. I mean I'm not even family." Ororo said after Jean asked to be the baby's aunt.

"You are Ororo, we're all family, will you?" Jean asked.

"Of course I will. Thank you."

"No thank you."

"Guess I should call Alex now, I mean he's the last person to know." Scott said.

"I think Kurt is on the phone to Amanda." Ororo said.

"Man we should really get an extra line in here." Scott said. "Hey I'll be back in a minute." He got up and ran upstairs.

"Jean how long have you known about being pregnant?" Ororo said.

"About two months."

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I don't know, just guess I didn't want everyone fussing over me when I was only in the early stages of my pregnancy." Jean replied. "And I thought it would be a nice Christmas surprise."

"Well it certainly was a surprise. It explained why you and Scott have been closer than ever over the past two months."

"Yeah, he's been really great and helpful. He's really excited about being a Dad."

"He will be perfect, and you Jean. You're like a mother to all these new students. I know it's nothing like looking after a baby but you've did a good job of it."

"Thanks Ororo." 

Scott came running back downstairs. "I totally forgot to give you your other Christmas present but open this first." He handed Jean a box and Jean pulled out a little yellow baby suit. "We obviously don't know if it will be a boy or a girl so that why I chose that colour."

"Oh Scott." She said her eyes filling up with tears. "Its so small."

"Well I picked new born."

"Thank you." She said hugging him. She showed it to Ororo and turned back to Scott who was kneeling in front of her. "Scott?"

"Jean, I love you so much. Every since I met you, you've been my best friend. I couldn't believe it when we started going out, I thought I was dreaming. I loved you for years and I thought we would never go out. God I'm going on." The whole room was looking at him, all holding the breaths, which made Scott nervous. "I thought I wouldn't be doing this for a few years but the way things have turned out I thought it would be the best time to ask you." He pulled out a box and there sat a diamond ring. "Jean, will you marry me?"

Tears of joy were falling from Jean's eyes. "Yes Scott, I'll marry you." Scott smiled as he put the ring on her finger. "Come here you." She pulled him into an embrace and kissed him. The whole room started cheering. Everyone was there including an unexpected guest. "Way to go bro, I hear I'm going to be an uncle now I'm to have a big sister."

"Alex" Scott said as he hugged him. "What you doing here?"

"Well its not everyday you're brother is going to be a Dad. Congratulations."

"Thanks Alex."

"Hey my new big sister." He said facing Jean. "Congratulations." He said and hugged her.

"Scott." A voice said behind him. He turned round to see Logan. "Last summer when I said you got to make something of your life. This is not exactly what I had in mind." Logan gave him a rare smile. "Congratulations, and I hope you didn't mind me bringing Alex here." He said shaking his hand.

"Thanks Logan, for everything." Logan walked away.

Scott felt two arms slide around his waist. "Told you he had a soft spot for babies." Jean said.

"Well any other surprises you two got up your sleeves." Xavier said.

"Nope, think that's about it for now." Scott said smiling.

Xavier smiled. "Congratulations." Jean bent down and hugged him. Scott shook his hand before giving into a hug.

"Oh my god this is like happening so fast." Kitty said.

"Just thought it was appropriate in these circumstances." Scott said.

"Vell, zis is sumzing you don't see everyday." Kurt said to Scott.

"Thanks, I think." He shook his hand.

"I'm going to phone my parents and you can deal with this." Jean said. 

"You're not getting off that easy." He said to her. "Hey, will your parents be ok with this?"

"Scott you are the father of my child and they know how much we love each other. I think they'll be happier if we were engaged so don't worry, okay?" He nodded. "Be back soon," She kissed him and left.

It was another late night chat between the small group and it really took it out of Jean. She had fallen asleep two hours ago cuddled up to Scott. It wasn't before Scott's tiredness cast over him. He carried Jean up to her room. 

"Hey Scott wait up." Alex shouted as he ran after him. "Do you always stay up this late?"

"No, not really." He replied. "Hey do me a favour and open Jean's door." He said and indicated which door it was. Alex opened and Scott walked in and put Jean on her bed. He walked back out and closed the door. "You can sleep in my room, I'll sleep with Jean." 

"I can't believe I'm going to be an Uncle." He said walking down the hall. "I mean I never thought I would be an Uncle because I thought you were, you know."

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said as he opened the door. "Just hope you return the favour someday."

"Not for a while bro. Are you happy about being a Dad?"

"Yeah I am actually. I was shocked at first and I didn't have a clue how it happened. Well I do, just confused. But now, I'm happy about being a Dad and I love Jean and wouldn't let her raise a child on her own."

"I'm really happy for you Scott and I can't wait."

"You're going to be my best man, right?"

"You want me to be your best man, wow. I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, it is common for a brother to be best man."

"Yeah I will but don't you think I'm a bit young. I'm only fifteen."

"Alex its not like we're getting married tomorrow and you don't see an eighteen year old getting married every day. Oh wait, you do."

Alex laughed. "So when are you getting married?"

"Well we'll have to wait till the baby's born. Jean's under enough pressure with the pregnancy. I don't want to throw a wedding on top of that."

"I'll be your best man Scott."

"Thanks. You better got some sleep they don't sleep long here."

****************************************************

It was the month of March. Jean was now six months pregnant. She had moved in with Scott as he had the bigger room. At school Scott stuck by Jean when they were not in class. Everyone knew about her and talked about them behind their backs. It was the weekend and on the ride home from school Jean was quiet. "Ok, y'all want to watch a movie?" Rogue asked.

They all agreed except Jean. "Count me out, I'm going to lie down for a while." Jean started to walk upstairs.

"Jean wait and I'll…" Scott started but was interrupted by a bang.

"SCOTT! Kurt's overflowed the microwave." Kitty shouted. Jean just kept walking upstairs; obviously she didn't hear Scott so he went into the kitchen. After Scott helped the others clean up the popcorn he went to check on Jean. He could hear her crying.

"Jean?" He opened the door to their room to find her on the bed crying. "Jean what's wrong?" He walked over to sit beside her.

"They're talking about us Scott." She said quietly.

"Who's they?" Scott asked a bit confused.

"At school. Ever since everyone found out all they've did is talk. They call me names and accuse me of things."

"Like what?"

"They accused me having sex with Kurt, Lance, Pietro, even half of the football team. I was a virgin when I had sex with you but no one believes that. They call me a slut." She burst into tears and Scott held her tight.

"Don't listen to them, you've go to be strong. You can't show them you're weak. If anybody says things like that again just tell me okay?" She nodded but it didn't stop her from crying. Scott lay them on the bed. "Let it out, you'll fell better." Her sobs continued but Scott just spoke soothing words to her and she eventually fell asleep. Scott however didn't sleep. He had no clue people were talking about him and Jean. He was angry for what they said to her. He just lay there trying to control his anger, gently running his fingers through Jean's hair.

She woke up about two hours later. "Hey, how you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm feeling better, thanks for being here."

"Hey what are fiancées for?" She smiled at him. "You're due for a scan tomorrow right?" He asked trying to take her mind off things.

"Yeah, I'm so excited. I know I've been for one before but this time it will be more, you know formed."

"Yeah I know, the doctor might be able to tell us what sex it is." 

"Well we're not going to find out till it's born."

Scott smiled. "Okay you win. Come on lets go watch a movie with the others, it is the weekend."

"What do you think the mansion think of me?" She asked.

"They think you're great, strong, helpful and you're a role model for the younger students."

"Really?" Scott nodded. "What do you think of me?"

"I think you're kind, brave, gorgeous and the love of my life and that will never change. I love you."

"I love you too." They made out for a while before going downstairs to watch a movie the others.

**************************************

"Look you can see its hands and feet." Jean pointed out to Scott in the photo of their child. Both of them felt like they were the happiest people in the world. "I can't wait to show this to Storm."

Scott just smiled at her and put his arm round her. "You want to go shopping?" He asked.

"Scott, you hate shopping." 

"Well I want to buy something for the baby you know, a teddy or something. And get you something too." He kissed her cheek.

"Scott I don't need anything." 

"Well if you insist, but that means I get to take you to a meal and we rent a movie for tonight." She was about to say something. "And we watch it alone."

"Okay we'll do that." They walked towards Scott's car when they were stopped by Duncan and a few other members of the football team.

"Well look what we got here, the slut and her personal prostitute. Ever heard of condoms?" Duncan said knowing he was upsetting Jean.

"You take that back Duncan." Scott said pulling Jean closer.

"I'm just glad I dumped her when I got the chance." Duncan walked up to Scott. "If I were you shades, I would dump her and get back in that clinic. Who knows what kind of diseases you might have after sleeping with her."

Scott punched and Duncan then jumped on him and kept hitting him. The rest of the group pulled Scott off him and started punching him. No matter how much Jean screamed they wouldn't let him go. She couldn't use her powers because she was so upset.

*Jean, Jean, what's wrong? * Xavier asked in her head.

*Professor its Scott, they're….they're..* She couldn't stop crying.

Xavier felt Scott's pain strong in his mind. *Jean where are you? *

*The clinic*

*Kurt teleport yourself, Evan and Kitty to the clinic. Scott's in danger. *

"Come on Dad, you can do better than that." Scott tried to get up and Duncan forced his foot into Scott's torso. He tried to hold in his screams but Duncan kicked him again harder. Jean hadn't heard Scott scream so loud. A crowd of kids from the school started to form round the "fight".

"Duncan stop it please." Jean pleaded but Duncan ignored her. Scott started coughing up blood but it didn't stop Duncan. Jean tried to pull Duncan off him but he pushed her to the ground. Kurt, Evan and Kitty appeared behind the clinic and could hear the crowd.

"Jean!" Kitty shouted and ran over to her. "Are you ok?"

"I think so."

"Oh look who's here, the freshmen, I'm so scared." Duncan said as he saw Kurt and Evan walking towards him.

"And they ain't alone." Logan walked up behind Kurt and Evan.

"Who are you?" Duncan said, foot on Scott's chest.

"Lets just say his big brother." Logan started to walk towards the four seniors. Two of them picked up Scott as Duncan looked at Logan.

"Huh, Scott's got an older brother?" Duncan said. "Well you must be as weak at him." Duncan threw a punch at Logan, which he blocked. 

He started crushing it until he heard a bone crack. Duncan screamed in pain. "Let him go and I might let you go."

"Guys, let him go." One of the guys holding Scott kneeded him in the stomach and threw him hard to the ground.

"You're going to pay for that." Logan said and crushed several bones in Duncan's hand then threw him to the ground. Duncan and the others ran before any more damage could be done. Logan, Kurt and Evan helped Scott up but he kept falling back down. There was blood coming from his mouth, head and arms. There were many cuts over his face and he fainted.

Scott woke up in the med bay. "Jean?"

"Shh…I'm here." She said holding his hand. "It's okay Scott, you're going to be fine."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I shouldn't let them say that to you."

"Scott stop worrying about me and think about yourself. I'm okay, I'm kinnda use to it."

"But you shouldn't be. No one should be talked to like that, especially you, you're not like that."

"I won't have to put up with it much longer. I'm quitting school in the summer."

"What, why, you can't." He said rising up.

"Scott the baby needs twenty four hour care." She pushed him back down.

"I'll be here, I've no choice but to leave school. You finish school, you're not dropping out."

"I want to Scott, I was actually thinking of that before I got pregnant. I didn't want to go to school unless you were there. I don't think I could live without seeing you for six hours everyday."

Scott smiled. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded. "I want to start a new life with you and the baby, that's all that matters." Scott pulled her into a kiss but she soon jumped back. "Oh god."

"What, what is it?" Scott asked jumping up.

"It kicked, the baby, it kicked." She said full of excitement. She took his hand and put it on her stomach. As he felt the baby kick tears started falling from his eyes. "You're crying."

"I'm not." He said wiping the tears away. "Must be a reaction to the tablets or something." She smiled at him knowing he was lying. "Can't a guy cry too?"

"Scott that's so sweet."

"You don't think I'm a wimp?"

"Of course not, you had no way of beating those guys, you were out numbered."

"I'm not talking about that. I mean me. I get emotional at the littlest things."

"I like that." She lay beside him. "It shows you're not afraid to show your feelings and I love you for that."

***********************************************

May came. Jean was expecting the baby by the end of the month. She was on maternity leave from school. Well she had actually left school altogether. Xavier and Ororo had taken the younger students to the museum for the day. She sat in the kitchen just finishing her lunch with Logan and Hank. 

"Oh God." Jean said holding her stomach.

"That the baby kicking again?" Logan asked with a smile.

She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "Jean are you alright?" Hank asked.

"I think I'm in labour." Logan and Hank looked at each other, then Logan rushed to her side.

"Logan it's too early. I'm two weeks early, what if something's wrong?" 

"I'm sure nothings wrong, these things happen. I'll drive you to the hospital. Hank could you phone the hospital?" Hank nodded.

"What about Scott, I need him here." Jean said.

"Don't worry I'll phone the school and have him meet you outside." Hank said. He then hugged Jean. "It'll be fine Jean, I wish I could be there. As soon as Charles and Ororo come home I'll send them to the hospital."

"Thank you Beast."

Logan put his arm round her and led her out to the X-Van. "Do you need anything before we go?"

"I'm fine Logan, thank you for being here. I don't know what I would do without you."

Jean thought about how much Logan had helped her and Scott over the past few months. After the fight, Scott felt like he could talk to Logan better than before and knew that Logan looked out for him. 

Just before Jean got into the X-Van she said to Logan, "This is definitely not a false alarm, my water just broke."

"It's okay Jean."

"I'm so scared." She whispered. Logan did something he rarely did, hug.

He held Jean. He was never close to any of students, he never thought twice about being close to them. The only student he had ever hugged was Kitty and even then he wasn't thinking straight. "It's going to be fine." He said as she cried into his shoulder. "Come on, you've got your fiancée waiting for you and a baby waiting to be born."

She smiled and got in the van. Logan drove out the Mansion and fast down country road. "This is so sore." Jean said.

Logan held out his hand and she gripped it. He didn't mind she was crushing his hand. She needed support and he was here.

As soon as the X-Van stopped outside the school Scott jumped in. "Jean, you ok, when did it start, what will I do, you want me to call you're parents, do you…"

"Breathe Scott." Logan said. "She's fine."

"Really I'm fine Scott. Just in pain." She let go of Logan's hand and Scott held her. "Scott this hurts so much, it's not normal, what if something's wrong?"

"Shhh…it's ok." He kissed her head. "I'm here for you."

"Okay I think you two should get in the back, it's a bit crowded here." Logan said.

"How long ago did she go into labour?" Rogue asked as she, Kurt, Kitty and Evan ran towards Scott's car.

"About three hours ago." Kurt replied.

"Isn't she early?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, the baby was not due for another two weeks." They all got in the car and drove to the hospital.

"Scott I can't do this, it hurts so much." Jean said almost crying. Scott could see how much pain she was in and wanted to help but all he could do was reassure her and support her.

"You can do this, I know you can. You're so strong. It will all be worth it in the end." She gripped his hand even tighter and Scott thought his hand was broke. "Come on Jean just push, one big push and it'll all be over. We'll have our child." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Okay Jean, you're almost there, I can see the head." The doctor said. "Now like you're fiancée said just one more push."

Tears started running down Scott's face when he heard the crying of the newborn baby.

"You did it honey, you did it." He said to Jean. She smiled and wiped the tears away from his face.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor said and turned round with the baby wrapped in a blanket. He put the baby in her arms and she started crying. "You did great Jean. He looks healthy, just a bit small as he was early but I don't think there's anything to worry about."

"Thank you doctor."

Scott sat beside her and kissed her. "He's so beautiful. He's just so perfect." 

"I know. He looks like you. Lovely brown hair, you're little nose."

Scott started laughing. "He's got your mouth, and I bet he's got your eyes."

She stroked Scott's cheek. "I love you."

Logan walked back into the waiting room and handed Xavier a cup of coffee. "Thank you Logan."

"Any word yet?" He asked.

"No." In his mind Xavier did know, but he didn't want to spoil anything.

"Have they picked out names?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah but they didn't want to tell anyone." Rogue replied.

"So where's Jeans parents?" Evan asked.

"They can't get a flight till tomorrow." Ororo said. Conversations were just not happening. They sat in silence.

The door of the waiting room opened and they all turned round. "Hey guys." Scott said cradling the baby in his arms. "I want you all to meet Nathan Summers."

"Oh my god he's like so small." Kitty said as she walked over to Scott. "Congratulations," 

"How's Jean?" Xavier asked.

"She's great. She's just resting. She's exhausted." He replied. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I would." Scott placed Nathan in Xavier's arms. "He has Jean's eyes and you're face."

"Scott he's lovely." Ororo said. "Congratulations." She hugged him. The students were all crowded around Nathan. All except Rogue.

"Hey Rogue you okay?" Scott asked approaching Rogue, who stood in the corner. 

"Ahm fine, it's just, I'll never have kids."

"I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault Scott." Nathan started crying.

"I better take him back to Jean." He went to walk away but turned back to look at Rogue. "Something will work out for you Rogue." All she could do was smile at Scott. He smiled back then went to get Nathan.

"I think there's too many people about. Not comfortable for a new born." Scott said.

"You must be very proud of him." Xavier said as Scott picked up Nathan.

"I am." Scott kissed Nathan's forehead and his sobs started to calm down. "I'll be back soon." He walked towards the maternity ward.

Logan patted him on the shoulder. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Logan. Do you want to hold him?" Scott asked.

"Oh no."

"Come on, you are his uncle." He never gave Logan much choice as he put Nathan in Logan's arms. Logan had never held anything so small and fragile in his life and was scared he might hurt him.

"He looks like you Cyke." He gently rocked him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm the happiest guy in the world."

"That's good to hear."

"Hey Logan, I just want to say thanks for everything you've did for me and Jean." Scott said. "When you said you were my older brother, it sounded like you meant it." 

"I did mean it Cyke, I mean since the minute you came here, I've looked out for you." Logan said keeping his eyes on Nathan. "That's my job. Just count yourself special because you never get on my bad side."

Scott noticed that Nathan was sleeping. "You must be a natural."

"Yeah well you better get him back to Jean." He said carefully handing Nathan back to Scott.

Logan looked at Scott walking away into the ward. Most guys who were fathers at this age thought their life was ruined and didn't bother sticking round. Scott on the other hand, was ecstatic about his child. He had his whole life planned out in front of him. He had his child, he was getting married and he even overheard him and Jean talking about building an extension on the mansion for themselves.

"Logan are you ok?" Ororo asked coming up behind him.

"Yeah, just thinking how much that kid has grown up since we first picked him up from the hospital."

"Yes he has." She turned round to Logan. "Do you ever want kids?"

"I don't even know if I can, I might even have kids somewhere." He replied, quite disappointed.

"Come on, I think we all need something to eat." She locked arms with him. She knew there was something special between her and Logan. Some sort of connection and she did feel attracted towards him, she just didn't know that he felt the same way about her.

****************************************************

Jean took Nathan out the baby seat while Scott got the bags that were full of Jean's clothes and some gifts. It was four days after Nathan was born and Jean was relieved when she finally got home.

"Well here we are. Home. All three of us." Scott said.

Jean smiled at Scott. "One happy family. I can't wait to get married so we can be a true family."

"No matter what you're last name is you'll always be family to me." He put his arm round her and they all walked into the mansion. They went into the living room and were greeted with the whole group shouting "Congratulations!" The whole room was full of banners, balloons and streamers.

"You guys." She said.

"Don't look at us, it was Scott idea." Kitty said.

Jean turned round to Scott and looked at him in surprise. "You? A party? What did you do with the real Scott Summers?"

"Very funny." He replied.

"Hey bro." Alex greeted.

"Hey how are you doing?" He said hugging him.

"Shouldn't it be me asking you that?" He said towards Jean.

"Hi Alex." Jean said.

"Hi, congratulations." He then looked at Nathan. "Whoa, this is so cool, my nephew."

"Do you want to hold him?" Jean asked.

"Can I?"

"Sure." She handed Nathan to him.

"Come on sit down you two." Xavier said. "How are you feeling Jean?"

"I'm fine. Still really excited though." 

Xavier smiled. "I'm really proud of you. You did really great through labour."

"I couldn't have done it without Scott." She took his hand.

"So what have you two got planned for the future?" Xavier asked.

"Well I was thinking of being a tutor for the younger students here." Scott said.

"I would appreciate that Scott. We need all the help we can get."

"Professor when Nathan is a few months older I would like to teach here too."

"Thank you Jean, I would like that."

"So when are you two tying the knot?" Logan asked.

"Well we've talked about it and we would like to get married next summer." Jean answered holding Scott's hand tighter.

"Hey guys!" Kurt shouted. He and the older students walked into the living room with a big cake. "We made this for you, well for the birth of Nathan." On the cake it said 'Congratulations on the birth of Nathan Summers.'

"Its beautiful." Jean said. "Thanks guys."

"You got to give a speech." Evan said.

"Yeah speech, speech, speech." Kitty started chanting and the whole room followed her.

"Okay." Scott said standing up pulling Jean up with him. "You want to speak?"

"No you."

"Okay, I'm not really good at speeches. I would like to thank everyone who has helped us through this. I don't think we would have managed without you. I would like to thank my brother for coming out here. I want to thank Logan for helping me out in that fight a few months back and for being there when Jean needed him. And when I needed him. Thanks man." Logan smiled at him. "Come on, you speak too."

"I want to thank Ororo, Kitty and Rogue when I needed someone to talk to when Scott wasn't here. I want to thank Mr McCoy for keeping a medical update on me. And thanks to The Professor for helping us out financially and letting another person stay here." Jean turned round to Scott. "Most of all I want to thank my fiancée for sticking with me and being there when I really needed someone. I love you."

"I love you and thank you for giving me Nathan." He kissed her and the room started clapping.

"Okay everyone, just get stuck into the food and enjoy." Scott said.

"Ehh Scott, Nathan's crying, what do I do?" Alex asked.

"Give him here." Scott said extending his arms. He gently rocked him but it didn't stop him from crying.

"I think he's hungry." Jean said. "I'll take him upstairs. You coming?" She asked Scott. He nodded. "I'll try get him to sleep and we'll come back down." Jean said and both of them went upstairs. 

"Oh my god he's so cute. I wonder if they'll have another one." Kitty said.

"Whoa half pint just slow down." Logan said. "I think we got enough kids round here as it is."

"That was a lovely speech they gave." Ororo said.

"Yes it was." Xavier said.

"Ok pick a number between one and thirty one." Scott said sitting on the bed next to Jean who was breast-feeding Nathan.

"What?" Jean asked confused.

"Just pick a number." He said smiling.

"Ok, twenty."

"Twentieth July next year you will be my wife."

She smiled at him. "Twentieth it is then." She kissed him softly on the lips. Nathan started crying, he obviously wasn't hungry anymore.

"Do you want me to try get him to sleep and you can fix yourself up?" Scott asked.

"Okay thanks." She said handing the screaming baby to him.

"Shh…Daddy's here." He gently rocked him and Jean went out the room to the bathroom. "Come on son, just calm down. I'll sing for you." Scott thought long and hard for a song to sing to him, as he didn't know any baby songs. He started singing With or Without You. Jean was standing in the doorway hearing Scott's gentle voice. Scott saw that Nathan's eyes were getting heavy and was fighting to keep them open. Nathan finally gave up and just before he slipped off to sleep he gripped Scott's finger. Scott thought he was going to cry. He knew right there and then Nathan knew Scott was his Dad. 

Jean walked up behind him. "Think I'll leave you to get him to sleep from now on." She stroked Nathan's head. "I told you you'd make a good father." Scott gently put Nathan in his cot and had to pull a bit to get his finger free. Jean wrapped her arms round his waist and lay her head on her chest.

"Jean, you don't know how happy you've made me. I love you so much."

"Mmm….can we just go to sleep for a while?"

"We just got home."

"I know but I'm just so tried and I know you are too."

"I am."

"I'll just contact the Professor. Tell him we're going to sleep for an hour. I think they'll all understand." Jean contacted the Professor with her mind and Scott lay down on the bed and almost fell asleep until Jean spoke. "Scott, sing me to sleep."

"It's hard for me to say the things I want to say sometimes. There's no one here but you and me and that broken old streetlight. Lock the doors we'll leave the world outside. All I've got to give to you are these five words when I . Thank you for loving me. For being my eyes when I couldn't see. For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe. Thank you for loving me." Scott notice Jean's breathing had gotten heavier and she was in a deep sleep. He kissed the top of her head and within moments fell asleep.

*****************************************************

"I'm just a bit nervous about leaving Nathan tonight." Jean said getting in Scott car.

"Jean, it's been two months since Nathan was born and you've not been out for the night since then." Scott said. "Don't worry he's in safe hands."

"You're right. I just need to take my mind off him and enjoy the night with you." She leaned over and kissed him.

"That's better, lets go before you change you're mind." Scott started the car.

"Come on kid. You've got to give your mom and dad a break." Logan said rocking Nathan who was crying his eyes out. Ororo came in from the kitchen with a bottle of milk. "I don't get this, he's usually good with me."

"He just misses his mom and dad." Ororo said. "Do you want me to feed him or do you?"

"You need to ask." Logan handed Nathan to Ororo. As soon as the bottle was in his mouth Nathan stopped crying.

"So how do you feel being an uncle?"

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be. He can be good sometimes. Usually when he's asleep."

"You're really close with him and I think Scott is really greatful. He looks up to you a lot."

"Would you ever like to be a parent?" Logan asked.

"I would someday."

"Just holding him makes me wanting a child which really confuses me because I don't really like being around kids." Logan said. "I mean most kids are scared of me, but Nathan, he's not."

"Maybe it's because the kids around here are all teenagers and they're completely different from babies."

"I don't understand them. I can't remember what it was like to be a teenager."

Ororo so badly wanted to reach out and take his hand. "Maybe one day you will remember."

"I hope so." Nathan pushed the bottle away and started crying. "Just when I thought it was quiet."

"I miss Nathan." Jean said when she and Scott were leaving the movies.

"Jean it's only been two hours." 

"I know, but I'm just so attached to him. I love him more than life."

"Seems I have got competition. Better have a word with Nathan."

"Shut up." She kissed him.

"Come on lets go."

"Where?"

"Dinner, my treat."

"Mmm…where are we going?" She asked as they walked to his car.

"You'll see."

"McDonalds drive through!" Jean said disappointed.

"Yeah and we could go somewhere quiet and romantic."

"In other words something fast so we can get home to Nathan?" Jean asked with a smile.

"Okay, okay, I admit it. I tried to pretend I wouldn't miss him and I was glad to get out." He said. "But I feel as though we should be home with him."

"You big softy." She said lightly punching him.

"Scott said the best thing to get Nathan to sleep is by singing to him." Ororo told Logan as he tried to get Nathan to sleep.

"Not gonna happen." Logan sat down with Nathan. "Come on Nate, don't fight it."

"I'll phone Jean."

"No don't do that. Don't want to spoil their night." Logan took a deep breath and started singing. " Livin' my life in a slow hell, different girl every night at the hotel. I aint seen the sun shine in, three damn days, been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky. Wish I had a good girl to miss me. Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways. I put your picture away, sat down and cried the day. I can't look at you, I'm lyin' next to her."   
Ororo smiled and Logan stopped. "Isn't this where the female starts singing?" 

Ororo started singing. "I called you last night in the hotel, everyone knows but they wont tell, but their half hearted smiles tell me somethin' just ain't right. I been waitin' on you for a long time, fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine. I ain't heard from you in three damn nights. I put your picture away I wonder where you been I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him." 

Logan joined her for singing the chorus. "I thought about you for a long time. Can't seem to get you off my mind I can't understand why we're living life this way. I found your picture today I swear I'll change my ways I just called to say I want you to come back home ."

Scott separated from Jean's lips. "Do you know we've been kissing for over an hour?"

"And you're complaining?"

"No, it's just that it's past twelve and we promised Logan and Ororo we'd be home for eleven."

"Just five more minutes. Please?" She said rubbing his thighs.

"And here was me thinking you wanted to go home."

"You distracted me, you're such a good kisser." She tilted her head and kissed him, her hands slipping up his shirt.

"Okay five minutes are up. I want to go home now." Jean laughed and got off Scott's lap and sat back in her seat.

"Hey Logan, Ororo, we're home." Scott shouted walking into the mansion.

Jean laughed and covered his mouth. "People are sleeping Scott."

"Yeah out in the woods, the camping trip, remember?"

"Oh yeah." They walked into the living room.

"Hmm…this is something you don't see everyday." Scott said.

Logan was lying on the couch with Nathan lying on his chest. One of his arms was holding Nathan and the other holding Ororo. Ororo's hand was slipped slightly under Logan's t-shirt.

"They should be a couple." Jean said.

"Should be? I think they are." Scott said pointing to Logan's face which had lipstick over it.

"Okay, I hope they weren't making out while Nathan was awake." Jean said.

Scott went to pick Nathan up but Jean stopped him. "What?"

"The other students are camping out in the woods with Hank, Professor is in Washington and these two are sleeping. Catch my drift?" Jean took Scott's hand and led him upstairs. "That kiss really turned me on, we haven't had sex in almost a year." She pulled Scott into a passionate kiss and locked their door.

END

"With Or Without You" belongs to U2. "Thank You For Loving Me" belongs to Bon Jovi. "Picture" belongs to Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow


End file.
